


Summoning a Stiles?

by gabbehh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demon Summoning, Demons, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabbehh/pseuds/gabbehh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lost in the grief of losing his family, Derek decides to summon a demon to get some company. He wasn't expecting Satan to arrive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summoning a Stiles?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sergeantstilinski (Nazgod)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nazgod/gifts).



> This is based off this [ prompt](http://phantomrose96.tumblr.com/post/85487165602/fic-idea-where-a-lonely-person-sells-their-soul-to)  
> Enjoy

Summoning Satan probably wasn't one of his finest moments but Derek figured that he didn't have anything to lose. After all, his family burnt to death in their sleep as a result of his stupidity. Which is why he is summoning a demon, for company. Everyone died in the fire, even Laura, who was with him when they were retrieving a present for their mother from the backyard. According to his sister, the only way to hide something from a werewolf is to bury it in the ground. As soon as the fire spread through the house, Laura ran into the house screaming. She never emerged from the flames. 

Until the authorities work out what to do with him, an orphan whose extended family also died in flames, Derek is staying at Deaton's. Deaton is odd to say the least, not only is he the local vet, he was the emissary for the Hales. This is why he insisted on Derek being with him for the time being. Once he stopped living on automatic, Derek distracts himself from the grief and the guilt by reading some of the many books Deaton has. This is how Derek finds his answer. In a titleless book, Derek finds a method to summon a demon. Despite being a werewolf, he never entertained the thought of the existence of angels and demons. It all seemed to be a bit far fetched. Yet that didn't stop him from drawing a pentagram out of chalk on the charred debris of his childhood home. Derek swipes a claw along the palm of his hand and watches as his blood drips onto the pentacle. He murmurs the Latin invocation slowly while reopening the wound whenever it knits up. Derek stands a couple of paces away from the chalk circle and waits for something to happen. It's been 5 minutes and the only thing that is happening is that his blood is starting to dry. If he is honest with himself, Derek is disappointed. He kicks a burnt piece of plaster into the remains of a couch.

While he is considering wiping away the summoning circle, a spark ignites into a purple flame. The flame spirals above his head and Derek jumps back in shock. He takes a deep breath and stops short when he registers the scent. The flame smells of lilies. A purple flame that a demon is meant to come out of is smelling like a flower.  
"Well this is embarrassing..." A voice comments as the fire recedes. "I haven't been summoned since before the witch hunts." The owner of the voice turns out to be a lanky guy who couldn't be that much older than Derek. He has moles dotted on his face and an upturned nose that seemed too cute to be on a demon's face.  
"So what is it that you require? Fame? Power? Someone you want to knock off? Or maybe someone to luuurve? I have to remind you that if you enter a contract with me that it is your soul that you are putting on the line and depending on what you ask for will depend on how long you will be "alive" for." The demon smiles sweetly and steps out of the pentacle.  
"I must admit that you are very powerful or have a rich linage to be able to summon me. Do you have a witch in the family?" He looks Derek up and down before nodding in approval. "Right sorry, you wanted to make a deal. What'll it be this... fine afternoon?"  
"I don't want to be alone anymore." Derek quietly admits. That is all he really wants. At least after his family still being alive. Suddenly losing his family and pack in one night is really taking its toll on him. He just wants to have someone to care about him and to care for that person.  
"Cool I can definitely do that. Who would you like to be your friend? Or your friend if you know what I mean." The demon asks, chuckling to itself.  
"Um... would you be willing? Is that possible?" Derek frowns and scratches his neck. The demon doesn't say anything in response. "Forget it. This was a dumb idea." He drags his hands down his face. What was he thinking summoning a demon for company? He is such an idiot.  
"Hold your horses, I never said yes or no. Just say that I did agree to being your friend, it does mean that I will have to take you downstairs with me, and as a consequence, I will own your soul for as long as we are in good company. Because I have to run Hell and it's a full time job. I do not stop sometimes. If you are alright with this, then we can seal the deal and head on down." Derek looks at his surroundings and makes up his mind.  
"Could I know your name before I give you my answer?"  
"Oh! Duh, can't believe I forget to introduce myself. I am Stiles, the acting Satan but please don't call me that. My dad is the only one who suits the title of Satan." The demon, Stiles says. Derek smiles down at his shoes.  
"Okay Stiles I agree."

•••

Stiles is a weird ruler of Hell. He spouts out facts and will ramble about them for as long as can, like the time he told Derek about the history of circumcision. There has been times where Stiles does not stop talking for hours on end and will pause and wait for Derek to nod his head or have a confused look on his face before continuing to talk. For a demon who is meant to be ruthless and evil, Stiles is pretty good company. He doesn't care if Derek stays quiet and follows him around. Stiles also found out about Derek being a werewolf early on and from then on, he entertains himself with dog jokes whenever possible. Every time Derek will make an unimpressed face but he honestly isn't that fussed. His parents used to call him pup and having Stiles call him a lost puppy or reference to his nonexistent tail, is kind of nice. However there are days when Derek feels like dirt on someone's shoe which results in him being short tempered and he will barely listen to what Stiles is saying. Generally Stiles will make a face or hug him until Derek returns it. Later on, Derek always makes sure to create conversation in apology for his mood. 

•••

It was a while after Derek made the contract that something unexpected happened. Stiles has been antsy for the past couple of days and Derek can't figure out why. They have been 'in good company' as per what the contract requires which means that there is another reason for Stiles behaviour. That alone is a worrying thought. Stiles is erratic, and according to his father, the previous ruler of Hell, having Derek around has calmed Stiles down. Unfortunately when Stiles gets fixated on something, his actions becomes unpredictable. One of the stories Derek heard was that during the reign of Cleopatra, Stiles abandoned his post and lived among the Egyptians for six months. After that, he would only write in hieroglyphics. 

Stiles disturbs Derek's musings by grabbing his hand and leading him to his chamber. Once there, Stiles begins to talk.  
"Surprisingly, it has been five years upstairs in your homeland which means that time is up. The contract is coming to an end and I can't lose you Derek. You are a permanent fixture in my life and you have definitely heard about how you are making me... stable. And you are perfectly happy to just sit next to me and listen to my rambling. No one else does that, others tune out or interrupt me with 'what's important'. I just feel like you have been a better... friend than I have been to you." Stiles holds Derek's face with both of his hands. He quickly glances at his lips and takes a deep breath.  
"I would like to know if you would be willing to maybe stay with me? I really would prefer that over consuming your soul, because once I do that, you are gone forever. It's shameful to admit this but I think I would probably cry. I'd plant my butt on that bed and I would wallow in misery, for eternity! So yeah, stay with me?"  
"Just as a friend?" Derek tentatively asks.  
"If you'd let me we could be so much more. But if just friends is what you want then yes. I don't mind what level of intimacy you have in mind, I'm just glad you will stay." Derek puts his hands onto Stiles' waist.  
"I'm willing if you are." Stiles grins. He slides his hand at the base of Derek's skull.  
"Oh yeah." He pulls Derek closer and presses their lips together chastely. He pecks a series of kisses on Derek's face randomly before licking his way into Derek's mouth. Stiles pulls back, laughing.  
"I have an idea."

•••

"Why have you put your little companion in charge of punishment trials? Stiles I do not want to report to a werewolf who does not understand the simple concept that we live by torturing." Lydia rants as she stalks up to Stiles.  
"I think it's adorable." Stiles comments. "He has a different outlook on it all. You never know, it might turn out in your favour." Lydia flicks her hair over her shoulder and takes a deep breath.  
"If he doesn't give me proper outcomes that involve suffering, being the ruler of hell won't save you from the pain I will subject you to." She threatens as she breezes away. Stiles chuckles and heads over to where Derek is. He admits that maybe putting Derek as the judge for punishment trials maybe wasn't the best idea but Stiles fervently thinks that Derek can pull through. He wasn't lying to Lydia when he said that Derek will come up with weird and wonderful torture methods. Lydia is in a mood just because she isn't able to do her usual 'seduce and maim' routine. 

Stiles watches as Derek frowns in the way that makes his face replicate his beta transformation. It was a surprise when Stiles found out that the reason why Derek was able to summon him wasn't because he had witch in his family but was a shapeshifter who had just lost his pack. The grief was so profound that it enhanced the potency of his blood. It was exciting to see Derek transform for the first time. All Stiles wanted to do was to mark Derek up as his own, he still wants to, but he won't do it just yet. He'll let Derek become comfortable with his new role and the stage in their relationship before claiming him. Stiles is certain that Derek will agree to it as it will bind him to Stiles and in return, Derek will be able to live as long as Stiles. 

He bites his lip and tunes in to what Derek is doing. Since he was given the job, Derek has been trialling sinners and determining what their punishment will be. It seems to be a bit of a challenge for Derek, who is quite soft-hearted and doesn't like people suffering, especially as a result of his decision. Currently Derek is frowning at a rapist who does not look repentant whatsoever. Usually the punishment will be castration before a decade of being immobilised while ravens scavenge at their body. After the decade is up, the rapist is brought back for a retrial to see if they are remorseful and are ready to be reincarnated. If not, then the resulting punishment is up to the judge to determine. Derek gets the joy of retrialling this rapist.  
"You will sit and watch people walk by and whenever you have a inappropriate thought about someone, you will experience enough pain that it will make you throw up." A demon grabs the rapist by the nape of his neck and takes him away. Derek runs a hand through his hair and sighs.  
"That is an interesting punishment." Stiles remarks. Derek just nods in agreement before heading over to Stiles and resting his head against his shoulder. Stiles hugs him in return.  
"I'm glad I decided to summon you." Derek says softly.  
"Me too. I mean I am glad that you summoned me. I didn't summon you. It would be weird if I did. Imagine that, Satan summoning werewolves." Derek smiles. Summoning Stiles was definitely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> [ tumblr](http://gabbehxpineapple.tumblr.com)


End file.
